


I Lost You

by Scorpio_Karma



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 1864 AU, F/M, Flashbacks, I don't plan anything offensive, I don't plan to get as graphic as AHS, Revenge, Slavery, Warning: Relationship between White Man and Slave in Antebellum South, also expect Katherine to be portrayed like Delphine LaLaurie in flashbacks, but it's kinda necessary for how I see Katherine and Emily's relationship back then, but this is a sensitive time period, since it's kinda traumatizing for me as a black woman, that I get would turn people off so I'm warning ahead of time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpio_Karma/pseuds/Scorpio_Karma
Summary: "It's better to have loved and lost than to never have loved all,"or what Damon referred to as bullshit, revenge was sweeter, but all of that changes when he sees history repeating itself again, this time he won't lose his family.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Emily Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Wickery Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> So, yep, another WIP, and yep, one that's not fully written like I had planned because this idea is so big it's got a sequel no one will ever read. That being said, I hope you enjoy and BKers, don't worry, you'll see them next chapter where there will be a lot less flashbacks. A special thanks to my beta battleships who beta'd this so long ago she probably doesn't even remember it.

_“What are we, Damon?”_

_“We’re in love.”_

Damon lied in the middle of the road waiting for the right car. They weren’t too far off—he made sure of it. He had a list and they were at the top of it. One hundred and forty-five years and it never got old, he reveled in it. What else was he supposed to do with an eternity? Knit? He supposed he could pick up a hobby some time, but who had the time when there was so much killing that needed to be done.

He closed his eyes listening for cars down the road. He held on tight to the locket in his hand and let the feeling wash over him. It was as though she was right there with him cheering him on, but he knew better—no matter what she wouldn’t want this, not his Emily. She’d want him to be better than this, but he was a weak man—he’d accepted that years ago. He was no longer the man she loved, but he loved to think about a time when he was.

_"How much do you love me?”_

_“No quantity exists for how much I love you.”_

_She laughed, “Okay, I get it, you love me a lot, but do you love me enough?” she said seriously._

_“Enough for what?” he said concerned._

_“For what I’m about to show you.” She stepped away from him moving closer to the water. He tried to move near her but he was stopped by an invisible barrier. “No, stay there,” she said from the river._

_She closed her eyes and started chanting in a language he didn’t understand. He felt fear and curiosity in the pit of his stomach as he tried to make sense of what she was dong. Soon she was surrounded by the river water, standing in the epicenter of swirling water. Damon couldn’t help but look in awe. She looked like a goddess. He didn’t care how or why it was happening he just hoped she took him with her._

_However, that awe quickly turned to fear as the swirl became fire. The light was blinding and he could barely see Emily to make sure she was okay._

Blinding headlights shone in his dark bloodshot eyes as the car in front of him honked. The driver tried to slow down to a halt but he was moving too fast. In an effort not to hit him the driver swerved their car out of the way. They lost control and skidded across the bridge and flew straight into the river. Damon stood at the broken edge and watched as the car sank down toward the bottom of the river. He smiled an empty smile as he mentally crossed three more off his list.

* * *

_“Emily!” he screamed trying to get to her but was thwarted again by the invisible barrier. He felt completely helpless as he watched the love of his life enraptured in flames with no way out. He was in tears when the flames dissipated falling to the ground transfigured back into water. There she was in full view surrounded by a puddle of water looking at him nervously._

_This time when he rushed to her there was nothing in his way. She couldn’t get a word out before he took her face in his hands and kissed her with such vigor she could breathe. She pushed against him. He let up giving her a once over. There was no damage from the flames and relief set in._

_“I’m a witch,” she whispered._

_“I love you,” he whispered back._

_“I love you too,” said relieved. She pulled his lips down to hers and took his mouth needing him—needing to feel his love for her._

_This time he pushed her away. “You have to promise to never scare me like that again. My heart couldn’t take it if I lost you.”_

_She smiled dreamily up at him. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”_

_“I think I should be the one asking that. I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of and none of them should have led me to you, but they did, and I’m so glad for it. You’re my life now Emily.”_

_He looked into her eyes not quite knowing what he was looking for but finding it anyway. He could see her love, vulnerability, but most of all he felt like he mattered—he mattered to her and for the life of him he couldn’t understand why._

_“Can I kiss you?”_

_She snorted at his request. “Don’t get shy on me now?”_

_“I can’t help it. Before I needed to make sure you were with me, now that I know you I need you.”_

_“Of course you can kiss me stupid.”_

_Their next kiss is more heated than the last. They claw at each other needing as much of the other as they can take. They were so caught up in one another they didn’t notice the sound of footsteps in the distance._

* * *

When there was nothing but air bubbles in the river below he decided to leave. He wanted to see them suffer, watch as they drowned with no way out but he didn’t want to get to close. As he was about to run he saw a familiar blur jump into the river. Thinking what he saw must be an illusion he stayed where he was curious.

It couldn’t be after all this time. He hadn’t seen him in years, not since he added him to his list. But sure enough, rising to the surface with his enemy in hand was someone he hadn’t seen in a very long time, and hoped it stayed that way. He was pissed.

* * *

_Eventually, they end up laying down at the edge of the river bank with Damon hovering above Emily. Garments long lost and when he readied himself to push inside she stopped him._

_“I’m sorry if you’re not ready we can stop.”_

_“It’s not that, I just,” she paused, “Can I be on top?”_

_Recognition ran across his face immediately as he understood what she was asking._ Can I be in control? _He was happy to oblige and didn’t even give an answer before he flipped their positions._

_“You can have whatever you desire from me, Emily Bennett. Everything I have is yours.”_

_She felt nervous. This wasn’t their first time doing anything, but their encounters were contained to secret touches here and there. There was never time for more in fear of getting caught, but now they had the whole night to themselves._

_She rocked her hips rubbing him against her cunt. She leaned down trapping he head between her arms. “You know what I want,” she said slowly grinding down harder. Damon kept his hands right by his side letting her decide what she did and did not want._

_“What?” he replied trying to keep his concentration._

_“I want you to touch me,” she said seductively._

_He slowly put his hands on her hips. He caressed her soothingly along her sides. He ran his hands up and down stopping short of her breasts. “Can I?” He’s touched them before, but always not until she let him._

_“Of course,” she replied amused. She loved how tentative he was with her boundaries but they were naked for Christ’s sake._

_He took them in hand gently squeezing. He lifted his head toward her left breast closing his mouth around the nipple. She sighed softly at the feel of his teeth scraping the bud. He sucked more into his mouth getting his fill circling her nipple with his tongue. The feeling shot shivers down her spine. She ground her hips harder into him making him buck up into her. After lavishing one breast with his love and attention he moved on to the other. She made mewling noises at the feel trying to contain herself._

_Having had enough teasing she took him in hand and aligned him with her slit. She slowly sunk down adjusting to his length and girth. They both sighed at the feeling, distracting Damon from her breasts. All the buildup for the last few months led to this—they were finally making love. She leaned down and kissed him softly grinding her hips down on him. Their breathing hastened._

_“Can you take your hair down?” he said between breaths._

_Her nerves came back as she thought about this request. No one outside of the slave quarters had ever seen her hair outside of its bonnet. It was hard to tame but compared to the others hers was a little easier to deal with. She didn’t know if she wanted him to see that much of her yet, as though one stray hair would send him away._

_Damon read the nervousness on her face and tried to remedy that. He gently stroked her face. “It’s fine, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, I just, I just thought the only thing that would make this more perfect is seeing every beautiful inch of you.”_

_“You wouldn’t say that if you saw my hair.”_

_“I doubt that. I doubt there’s anything about you that’s less than perfect.”_

_“Love really does make men into fools.”_

_“Fool or not, that doesn’t make me wrong.”_

_“Only because I love you.” She sat up and reached behind her head. Untying the bonnet she let it fall to the ground. Taking out the clips she let her natural hair fall framing her face._

She’s beautiful _he thought. He always thought that but seeing her as no one had, being with her as no one had, having all of her was better than he could have dreamed. He gently traced her face with his finger brushing the curls out of her face to see her._

_“I was right, you’re perfect.”_

* * *

He had picked here for them to die for a very specific reason. It was where he had first made love to Emily. It was only fair that hey died in the spot where he first loved her—that they be forced to pay their respects with their lives. It was so poetic especially for the girl—this was where everything was set in motion, and in one fell swoop, his brother was going to ruin it—again.

* * *

_Damon swallowed Emily’s moans as she screamed freely into the night. They were alone and it was late, but that didn’t mean someone still couldn’t find them. Gripping her hair he thrust up taking what little control Emily granted. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and by the sounds, Emily was making he hoped she wasn’t close behind. It didn’t matter in the end because once she reached between their bodies she took the control back._

_“Not yet,” she huffed out letting him slip out of her._

_Leaving her warmth and being exposed to the cold night air was a change he was not prepared for. He almost protested when he gets a better idea._

_“Sit on my face,” he growled._

_“What?” No one had ever spoken to her that vulgarly._

_“Sit on my face. Trust me it’ll be good and you still get to be on top.”_

_She crawled hesitantly up his body until her cunt was lined up with his mouth. Grabbing her plump bottom he pulled her down and dug in. He laved up her pussy like it was his last meal. His dick twitched at the sound of her whimpers._

_Rocking her hips on his face back and forth she climbed right back up. He’d eaten her pussy before but not like this. The pure wrongness of it all was enough to make her cum on the spot but then he kept going. When she got off his dick this wasn’t what she had in mind but she’s glad he did. When she came again for the third time she had to stop him. This time she wanted to cum with him._

_Without much warning, she took him in hand, lined him up and sank down with a satisfying “Oh” on the cusp of her lips. Damon looked up at her in awe as he saw every part of her bounce. It was like he was daydreaming but this was real._

_It didn’t take long to work herself up. With all the work his mouth did she was a puddle of goo. She knew he was right with her as he had been earlier. Leaning down she started to kiss him softly on the lips, moving down to his jaw until she finally reached his neck and bit him._

_Damon groaned at the feel and couldn’t control his hips. His erratic thrust sent Emily over the edge. With a scream into the night, Damon met his end._

_After she lay on top of him contently syncing their heartbeats._

_Off in the distance hidden between the trees, an intruder watched. “Well isn’t that sweet.”_

* * *

Damon raced down to the river bend and watched. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing, history repeating itself.

“Well isn’t that sweet.”


	2. Omens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day back since the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little Elena forward, but I hope I balanced it out.

“So apparently I’m a witch,” Bonnie said grabbing her history book out of her locker.

“Crazier things have happened.”

Kai was leaning against her locker waiting for her to grab what she needed so they could head back over to the courtyard. It was the first day of their junior year and Bonnie wanted to make sure she had everything before starting the day. Kai couldn’t care less—it was just school. The only reason he was even there was to be near her. 

“But this is just plain lunacy, Kai. My Grams really needs to stop drinking.”

“I don’t know, she might be on to something. There’s always been something _magical_ about you.” He leaned back on the locker next to her and flashed her the smile that always made her feel weak in the knees.

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” she said laughing. Her laughter stopped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Looking at her phone her smile faded. “It’s Elena.”

Kai groaned rolling his eyes. “Let her wait, it’s my time with you,” he whined.

“C’mon, she needs me. What would you do if your parents died?”

“Send whoever did it a thank you note.”

“Stop it, you don’t mean that.”

“Oh, but I really do.”

“You know sometimes you can really be an ass.” She slammed her locker closed and left him holding her books for the next class.

“She’ll be back.”

* * *

“Alright, you can do this. It’s just school. Nothing bad can happen here,” Elena repeated to herself standing at the front steps of Mystic Falls High School. She knew it was ridiculous, it was just school, not a car or a body of water—but lately she had felt terrified of everything.

She declined a ride from Bonnie opting to walk instead—it felt like a bad omen to be in another car. It had taken her weeks to finally take a shower and even then, she was in and out as fast as possible. If she stayed any longer, she’d have a panic attack visualizing herself drowning again—watching her parents panic as they tried to save her.

Now there was school where she would be forced to act normal lest she let everyone know how much of a freak she had turned into. She broke up with Matt specifically so she wouldn’t have to face that and Bonnie—she couldn’t hide how she was feeling from Bonnie. The girl was too perceptive and persistent—she never left her side even after she told her to leave.

She didn’t know why she didn’t want Bonnie to know how anxious she’d been lately. She’d never judge her like Caroline, she wouldn’t pity her like her family, she’d just understand because that was Bonnie. She just didn’t want to burden the girl that way. She had enough things going on in her life she didn’t want to add herself to that list, but sometimes you need a friend which is why she called her a few blocks away when her anxiety started creeping in.

Apparently, she wasn’t only terrified but also paranoid because she could have sworn a crow was following her. Not literally, but everywhere she went she saw a crow. For some reason she had a feeling it was the same crow which was crazy because there were a lot of crows in the world why would one be following her. But the feeling wouldn’t go away especially since there was one sitting on the roof of the building staring right at her.

She felt the urge to back away and run back home, but that was when Bonnie came through the double doors and a small bit of relief set in.

“Elena,” she said in her usual bubbly voice. She hugged her and Elena let her comfort wash over her. She felt her heart decelerating and her breathing going back to normal.

All was great until the damn crow swooped down squawking nearly hitting both Bonnie and her. That was it. She was done with this day.

“I can’t do it. This is too much,” Elena said backing away from Bonnie.

“Crows maybe bad omens, but they don’t have to defeat you.”

“It’s not just the crow, it’s everything. It’s not being able to shower for more than two minutes. It’s having to walk because I can’t stand being in a car without feeling like I’m drowning. It’s the overwhelming feeling that something bad is going to happen and there being nothing in my control to stop it. It’s all too much, Bonnie, and now school where I have to pretend like none of that’s bothering me.”

“Don’t pretend. You lost your parents Elena, and you nearly died with them. No one’s expecting you to be fine.”

“Exactly! And now I’m just the sad girl everyone pities. I don’t want that either.”

“I know. That’s why you need to come with me. How do you think it’s going to look when you’re not here? Jeremy’s here, stoned out of his mind, and you’re absent. What do you think they’re going to say then? Come with me so you can control some of the narrative. Don’t let a bad omen make that decision for you.”

Elena looked at her apprehensively. She knew Bonnie was right. People would talk, they always talked and now was the first opportunity she had to take over the narrative. To show them that yes, she is fine, and no, I don’t need you, but it was sweet to offer. “But what if something bad happens?”

“Then something bad happens. It can’t be worse than what you’ve already been through. Besides, I happen to know that this is going to be a kick ass year.”

“And how do you know that?” Elena said amused.

“Because I’m psychic, silly.” Elena laughed. “Now are we going to keep standing here or are you going to come to class with me. We have first period together.”

“Thank you, Bonnie.”

“What are best friends for?”

Bonnie held out her hand to take. When Elena grabbed Bonnie pulled her into her linking their arms together.

* * *

“See, this isn’t so bad.” They were standing at Elena’s locker while she organized everything how she liked.

“No, but school technically hasn’t even started yet. It can definitely get worse—especially in first period.”

“Hey, think positively. Today will be a great day. It’s the first day of junior year and before we know it, it’ll be graduation. However, I will give you first period. Mr. Tanner first thing in the morning for an entire year is not ideal, but it’s manageable.”

“You say that now, but what about when he hands out a pop quiz that no one has the answers to because it’s on reading he did not assign?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I swear, he just wants everyone to look dumber than him. Which is like dude, we’re teenagers, chill out, no one is going to know more than you. No one is going to care to know more than you. We just want to pass and make our way to graduation.”

“I honestly don’t know how he still has a job. His student pass rates must be really low.”

“Probably too cheap to get a new football coach. A job he also sucks at since we haven’t gotten to play offs in like ten years.

“Speaking of football, I spy with my little eye the face of a broken-hearted jock burning a hole in the back of your head.” At a locker across the hallway Matt Donavan stood staring at the girls pensively.

“He hates me, doesn’t he?”

“No just misses you.”

“Hey, ladies,” Caroline said cheerily approaching them.

“Hey Caroline,” they said in unison.

It’s not that they didn’t like Caroline, it’s just that she was always so intense. A type-A personality that burned you more often than it helped.

“Oh my God, Elena, I’m so glad to see you.” She pulled Elena into an awkward hug. “How is she? Is she alright?” she asked Bonnie.

“You know I’m right here Caroline, and I’m fine.”

“Really?” she asked pulling away from her to gage her expression.

“Yeah much better.”

Caroline pulled her back in and turned her head to Bonnie mouthing “really,” to get confirmation. Bonnie nodded in response.

She pulled away again releasing Elena from her arms and patted her on the shoulder her. “You poor thing,” was all she said before leaving.

Elena gave Bonnie a tight-lipped smile before deciding to let it go. That was just a taste of what she would have to deal with, no sense in checking out early. “Come on, let’s head to class.”

Closing her locker, they head toward history when Bonnie noticed someone stopping them in their track.

“Who is that?” She was staring at a boy who was in the front office.

“All I see is back,” Elena commented.

“A hot back.”

“You have a boyfriend,” she said amused.

“But you don’t,” she said singing the words. “You are the recently single Elena Gilbert, and completely free to hit that.”

“I meant what I told Matt; I need time. I’m not getting involved with him or anyone else until I can get my shit together.”

“I get it, but you don’t need to long term date him like you did with Matt. He could just be a fling, a rebound, something to pass the time in between freak outs.”

“Bonnie,” she protested. “I meant what I said, no boys.”

“So, girls are on the table.”

“Why? Are you offering?”

“Elena, I have a boyfriend I love very much, even if he’s an ass sometimes and afraid to meet my Grams. But I’m very sure I can find some very eligible lesbians if that’s what floats your boat.”

“Pass, no girls either. I’m not bringing anyone into the mess that is me right now.”

“Fair enough, but I still hold you could at least hit that once because who knows when the next time, you’ll have sex again. We both know it’s going to be a while before your head is straight.”

“I know and I’m willing to wait as long as it takes—it just needs to happen.” _I hope it happens_ she thought sadly.

The warning bell rang signaling they had three minutes left to get to class. Bonnie felt like she was missing something and didn’t realize what until they got to their classroom and Kai was leaning against the door.

“Forgetting something,” he said smirking at her bad memory.

“No, that’s why I have you,” she replied reaching up on her tippy toes and pecking him on the lips.

“The things I do for love.” He handed her history book to her simultaneously reaching down and giving her a real kiss. She got lost in his touch, and had it not been for Elena interrupting she would have been pressed against the wall without a care for who was watching, but that wasn’t how she wanted to be remembered for the rest of the semester.

“See you between classes?”

“Don’t insult me.”

* * *

Elena was right; first period with Mr. Tanner was absolute hell. He specifically called on Bonnie to make her look stupid. Luckily, “hot back” who they learned was named Stefan Salvatore, came to her rescue. Unfortunately, that resulted in a 10,000-word essay due the next day. When they left class, Bonnie approached him.

“Stefan, right?”

“Um, yeah,” he said looking around as though there was some other Stefan she was talking to.

“Thank you-”

“You’re welcome,” he said quickly before she could finish.

“Thank you, _but_ , if you want to survive the year with Mr. Tanner, I suggest refraining from humiliating him. As satisfying as that was to watch he’s got the ego the size of planet, and insecurity just as large. Just wait until he starts the pop quizzes.”

“Good to know. I’ll keep that in mind next time-” He let the sentence sit in the air.

“Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett.” She held out her hand for him to shake. He takes it tentatively staring at her intently creeping her out for a moment before she snapped out of it. When she was about to take her hand, back Kai snuck up from behind her grabbing her by the waist and kissing the side of her face.

“Miss me,” he said staring directly at Stefan.

“40 minutes of Mr. Tanner, I missed more than just you.”

“I feel so special, Bon.”

“Anything for you babe.” She mockingly kissed his cheek.

“Who’s this?” he said turning his attention back to Stefan.

“Stefan Salvatore. He’s new.”

“Nice to meet you, man,” he held out his hand for him to shake. “You coming to the bonfire tonight?” he said shaking the Salvatore’s hand.

“What bonfire?”

“It’s at the falls. We have it every year to celebrate the first day of school.”

“I would go, but I have an essay to write tonight.”

“Oh, trust me, no one’s writing that. He pulls crap like that all time; we’ve learned if no one turns it in it doesn’t dock anyone’s grade. He’s an asshole, but luckily grades on a curve.”

He looked at her skeptically.

“Don’t believe me? Elena!” She turned to her friend who was leaning against some lockers close by. “Is any one going to do the homework tonight?”

She snorted. “No, everyone’s going to be too drunk tonight.”

“See, nothing to worry about. You’re completely free tonight, so you want to come?”

She waited for answer but he looked dumbstruck staring in Elena’s direction.

“Elena, can you come here a second?”

She walked over begrudgingly. She knew where this was going, not that she didn’t appreciate the gesture, but she just wasn’t ready to date yet.

“I see you have a thing for doe eyed, brunette’s,” Kai said coyly to Stefan.

Bonnie smacked him. “Don’t be rude.”

“I’m not I’m just making an observation.”

“What?” Stefan said interrupting the bickering couple.

“Don’t deny it. I saw you checking her out,” Kai said eager to get this guy away from his girlfriend.

“You know she’s single,” Bonnie chimed in.

“Voluntarily,” Elena chimed in.

“Which is code for she doesn’t want anything serious. Why don’t you come to the bonfire tonight and explore that?”

“I don’t need you guys to pimp me out. I can get my own dates.”

“Same, but thanks for the offer.” He grimaced before walking away to his next class.

Elena smacked her across the arm. “What was that?”

“I said it would be a kick ass year, so I’m making sure of it.”

“By pimping me out?”

“No, by putting you on his radar. What happens next is up to the both of you.”

Line Break

“I’m not letting you walk alone at night. Don’t be a white girl in a horror movie,” Bonnie shouted through the phone.

“But I am a white girl.”

“No need to be a dumb one. At least wait for me and Kai to walk with you.”

“I don’t want you guys to walk miles just because of my stupid fear.”

“It’s not stupid! What’s stupid is walking alone in the middle of the night and not fearing that!”

“It’s Mystic Falls, nothing ever happens.”

“Until one day it does. You’ve seen Murder She Wrote, that small little Maine town got more murders a year than people that lived there.”

“It was also fictional.”

“So! They base those off of real life.”

“Bonnie you’re being ridiculous.”

“I don’t care. Don’t go anywhere until we get there.”

Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to her boyfriend who was sporting an unhappy face.

“No.”

“Come on, she needs us.”

“Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“No, I think I’m reacting the appropriate amount as someone who thinks their friend will be in danger.”

“Not about that. I know I’m not the most intuitive when it comes to people, but I know you, this isn’t normal.”

“It’s just, I have a bad feeling something will happen if we don’t and Elena’s-”

“Like a sister to me,” he finishes for her.

“Don’t patronize me!”

“I’m not, it’s just you say that a lot.”

“Because it’s true! She’s been there for me for everything. When my mom left me, she spent the night for a week straight, even sneaking out of her house just so I would feel like one person wouldn’t abandon me. In middle school, I had this racist bully, but not the blatant kind, just really passive aggressive. She, along with Caroline got her to admit out loud what she was on camera and got her _expelled_. When there was a rumor going around that I was a slut and people thought it was okay to treat me anyway they wanted she got in a literal fight with a football player who was harassing me, and now it’s my turn to be there for her.”

“Okay, that was a lot. I didn’t need your whole like story, but-”

“God, you’re so insensitive!”

“BUT,” he shouted, “Those all sound like sucky situations, actually worse, but she was there when you needed her, not every waking moment. And even if she was, what would that mean about this entire summer. I seem to recall not getting to spend as much time with my girlfriend because of how ‘there’ you were for her, so calm down. You’re not going to lose her.”

“She could still be in danger.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. She has terrible instincts. We’re obviously the smart people in the horror movie. We don’t just rush in to a dark scary place without a plan.”

“Of course not, we don’t know what lurks in the shadows,” she said in that tone of voice that turned him on.

“Like me, for example,” he said leaning in close to her in a predatory fashion.

“Or me, I am a witch after all.”

He playfully jumped on her tickling her sides while she tried to wiggle her way out. Gaining the advantaging using skills she learned in a self defense class she flipped them over so that she was on top with his hands pinned above his head. He could easily break from the hold, but he didn’t want to.

“We’ve got 2 whole hours to ourselves, what do you suggest we in that time?” she asked seductively.

“You’re going to kill me one day with your libido.”

“And you’ll love every second of it.”

“There’s no better way to die.”

* * *

As promised, they showed up at Elena’s ready to walk the two miles to the Falls. Well, Bonnie did, Kai refused to go anywhere without his car and decided to follow them close by while they walked the whole distance. Bonnie would have been more annoyed if his car didn’t provide the perfect place to carry their things. It took them an hour to make it, but it was worth it.

Since her parent’s death, Elena had been taking it easy on her party girl ways, but tonight that was going to change. She needed people to see that she was the same old Elena, even though she wasn’t, but they didn’t need to know that. She headed straight for the Lockwood special. She wanted to be drunk fast and that shit could knock out an elephant let alone a 110-pound girl.

Bonnie stayed close by in case she was needed, but out of the way, she knew Elena needed to do what she needed to do.

“You know, you don’t need to stay sober too,” she said to her boyfriend.

“What’s the point of getting drunk with a bunch of high school kids without you?”

“To have fun?”

“I’m never having fun if it’s not with you.”

“You know you really freak me out when you say stuff like that.”

“Why? It’s true.”

“I know, and that’s what’s scary. It’s like I’m your entire world and that’s a lot to live up to.”

“Well, you,” he started leaning in close to her, “don’t have to live up to anything, just stay being you.” He closed the space between them kissing her softly against a tree.

While she loved his more feral side, she had to admit she was a sucker for this sweet side of him. It was like he could transport her to cloud nine making her feel light as air. He removed his lips from hers and was about to ask to move things to his car when Bonnie’s attention was pulled to a black crow.

Instinctively Bonnie looked for her friend who was nowhere near where she last saw her and panic set in. Making her way through the flock of students she found the person she was looking for talking to Caroline.

“Matt!”

“Hey, Bonnie,” he said gloomily.

“Where’s Elena?”

“Why would I know? I’ve been talking to Caroline all night.”

“Because you’ve done nothing but watch her like a hawk since this morning, and don’t try to deny it.”

“I haven’t seen her since she went to make out with the new kid in his car,” he said bitterly.

“I said, don’t be the white girl in the horror movie,” Bonnie whispered to herself, only her boyfriend hearing her.

“I say, let nature take it’s course,” Kai chimed in beside her.

“I know this is new to you, since you don’t have friends, but I care enough about mine to not want them to get murdered.”

“No, Kai’s right. What’s the problem with Elena going to have fun? He may be completely out of her league, but who knows how long she has until she’ll get another opportunity like this.”

“Caroline, I don’t have time for your rivalry bullshit right now. Elena’s missing and I need to find her before something bad happens.”

“Like she might get pregnant? Seriously Bonnie, I think you’re freaking out over nothing. She went off to make out with a hot boy. That’s progress in my book.”

“Not to agree with Blondie, but she’s right,” Kai said.

“What?” Bonnie snapped at him.

“You wanted her to have fun. Literally pushed her toward him this morning, and now she’s following your advice. I think it’s time we do the same and go have fun ourselves.”

Bonnie wanted to protest, but he was right. It didn’t stop the terrible feeling she had, but she couldn’t freak out over a feeling when all evidence pointed to nothing being wrong. “Fine, but will you at least watch out for her with me.”

“Of course.” He pulled her close to him and gave her a comforting shoulder rub. It was a little out of character for him, but from what he’d observed from her other interactions things like seemed to make her feel better.

They eventually found themselves sitting on the displaced couch next to the bonfire snuggled next to each other. Kai felt an unfamiliar warm feeling that definitely wasn’t from the fire and wondered how someone like him could find a soulmate.

Bonnie was tucked into his side asleep when Vicki Donovan came running out of the woods panicked.

“Someone call the cops!” she shouted waking Bonnie up from her nap. “There’s a body in the woods.”

That was the last thing she heard before the foreboding feeling came back and she felt her stomach drop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it will be a hot minute before the next chapter. This one was like 2k in when I posted the last chapter so I only had to finish it. Next chapter is more from scratch, but I know what it will consist of ( _expect more Demily!_ ) and my whole life schedule just opened up.


End file.
